


Study Date

by Atomics



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, You guessed it - Freeform, bc im full of sin, finger sucking as a metaphor, for blow jobs, no age mention but tagging as underage, this is smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomics/pseuds/Atomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick would get more studying done if Bruce weren't so awfully distracting, and Bruce more work if he didn't have a horny teen to take care of. *wink wink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hartley_Jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartley_Jr/gifts).



> Imagine age as you will, i figure it's easier to leave it up to the reader/your preference and imagination. Hell, imagine Dick as 18/19+ if you'd rather, but i stand by the underage tag as a warning.  
> As what is seeming a pattern, I blame Sol for our hc's about this via snap. But I hope you enjoy it as much as we did.

It was just a normal weekday. A normal day that Dick managed to cajole Bruce out into one of the many studies in the Manor. Books and materials spread out because he had a big history exam coming up and Bruce had always liked to watch him study. Had brought some of his own work in from the office where he was almost absentmindedly flipping through and marking notes. And Dick hated how distracting he found the man’s presence today. How overly aware he was of Bruce’s body next to him, wanting to curse every inch of space that separated them. It didn’t make for a very good French Revolution mindset, but at least it felt more than a bit more enticing.

And he really shouldn’t of, but it wasn’t like he was doing anything _wrong_ when he hooked a pinky around one of Bruce’s fingers. The hand he wasn’t using anyways so really, it was Dick’s right to play with it if he wanted to. Besides, Bruce didn’t even look up when he began running his fingers over the back of his hand. Only giving a half glance and tolerating smile when Dick picked it up entirely, running his thumb along Bruce’s palm as he pretended to still be at least half studying. And when Dick raised the man’s hand to his face, cupping his own cheek in it, he hummed and could feel Bruce’s smile. Even as he twisted in it and kissed the palm once, twice, three times and he dragged his tongue along to the edge before pulling back and meeting Bruce’s gaze tentatively. A spark of something behind the gesture.

“Dick what are you-” but his words cut out as Dick ran his lower lip over Bruce’s thumb, letting it drag and his lids droop as he held eye contact. Flicking his tongue out and over the tip of Bruce’s thumb and closing his eyes. He heard the moan that the man couldn’t quite stop in time. Taking it as encouragement as he moved along to the rest of Bruce’s fingers. Giving each one more attention than the last until he was sucking the man’s pointer and middle finger into his mouth. Unable to stop his own moan around the digits as Bruce growled.

\--

Bruce watched, transfixed as Dick kissed and licked each one of his fingers. As if it were the best thing the boy’s ever tasted, as if Bruce spent top dollar to supply him with the best for nothing, because this was all he ever needed. And that thought made him moan again, a growl deep from his chest when Dick slipped two of his fingers into his mouth. Sucking hard then slow and it wasn’t hard to know exactly what that boy was imagining those fingers were.

And Bruce couldn’t help the smirk as he decided to add some realism to the kid’s little fantasy. Pulling two slippery fingers out only to shove them back in with another. Hooking his thumb around the teen’s chin so he couldn’t quite push them out, not that Dick would want to by the look and feel of it. And as Dick trailed his tongue and sucked and licked, Bruce started working his fingers slowly in and out, savoring in the way pink lips seemed to already start to swell and Dick moaned around them. So greedy and thankful for what Bruce was giving him. The man’s own breathing a betrayal to just how much Dick affected him as well. He was supposed to be in control of these things, of himself. But Dick always had a knack for slipping between his guards and unwinding him. It’s what lead them to this sort of relationship and situation in the first place. One of the reasons he loved him. 

When those bright, lust filled eyes met Bruce’s own again, he already knew what was going to happen next. Even before Dick pulled away as Bruce gasped at the cool air tingling against his fingers. And maybe Dick wouldn’t realize just how close he was to loosing it himself because he too seemed awful distracted. Working himself up just by sucking and licking at Bruce’s fingers. That alone sending even more blood rushing straight to the man's cock and he wasn’t so sure he should trust his own voice when Dick breathed a shaky ‘Please’. Eyes darting down to the man’s lap as if he wasn’t already full aware of what it was this boy wanted.

Bruce brought his hands back up to his ward’s face, trailing his thumb along Dick’s lower lip but pulling away before it could be sucked back in. Moving his grip to fist in dark hair and pull Dick’s face to his own. To allow him to kiss and lick at those lips himself, breathing down Dick’s moans before pulling away.

For a moment, they just stared at each other, breathing heavily before Bruce leaned back, resituating himself in his chair and widening his legs pointedly. Giving the youth a challenging look but all he was met with was a wide grin and enthusiasm. Bruce moaning again when hands rubbed against his length through trousers as the boy slid to his knees in front of him. As he kissed along his length through fabric while deft hands undid belt and fly.

He lifted his hips, rolling with the motion to help Dick get all the fabric situated right, allowing him to reach in and pull out the man’s already leaking member. Bruce’s head falling back when Dick licked a wet stripe up the length of him. Forcing himself to relift it, _to watch_ because there were few things more beautiful than the sight of this boy licking at the tip of his cock. Sucking in the pink head of it and Bruce had to grip at the wooden arms rests of the chair to keep from intervening, to keep from rolling up and into that warm and ready mouth. _No_ it was better to relax into this, to let Dick do all the work so dutiful and enthusiastic like. With an energy that only came from youth as he took more and more in his mouth.

Bruce couldn’t stop the groan when Dick hummed around his cock, bobbing his head and massaging the underside with his tongue, just like Bruce had taught him to. _Always the quick study._ And Bruce was gasping when Dick finally slide all the way down, couldn’t stop his hand from shooting to the boy’s head and holding him there a moment longer than he should. Feeling Dick try and push back up but holding him there instead and crying out before easing up and letting him slide back up. Dick gasping for breath but still not quite willing to pop Bruce’s cock entirely out of his mouth just yet and Bruce started to run his hand through dark, messy hair. Smoothing it over and out of his face as Dick went back to work on him. And this time, Bruce didn’t push again, let the kid savor it all instead. Enjoy pulling gasps and groans from the older man until Bruce was shaking, tapping Dick’s shoulder twice to let him what was coming.

But Dick just hummed again and pushed Bruce further into his mouth. Sucking and moaning as Bruce’s fingers tangled in his hair harshly again and he came. Pumping his hips up with the motion as Dick swallowed it all down happily.

Still, Bruce held him there as he regained his own breathing. Now with both hands stroking at Dick’s face and hair, tracing where the boy’s lips were still stretched over him before Dick finally pulled off with a satisfying pop. Rubbing at his jaw and working it loose again. Next thing he was looking up and giving the man a wicked grin that had Bruce moaning again at the sight of him. At the feel of Dick climbing up and into his lap, wrapping arms around his neck and kissing the man for all he’s worth.

Bruce knows he should feel bad, should feel guilty and awful for how he can taste himself in Dick’s mouth. But as his hands trail down Dick’s back, one over that perfect ass and the other coming to push Dick’s face away a bit, all he can do is smile at him. At his boy. Kissing his lips again sweetly before speaking gently, a promise of what’s to come.

“Clear the books and lay across the table for me. We’ll finish with the studying later.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive. I really wasn't expecting all the love for the first bit, so i hope this doesn't disappoint.

Dick could feel Bruce’s eyes on him as he made to listen. Gathering and clearing off the heavy books and papers from the table would of felt more normal if it weren’t for how strained he was in these pants. How just the weight of Bruce’s gaze, the stiff feel of his jaw and lingering taste of him in his mouth didn’t help in clearing his mind. But he wasn’t asked to clear his mind, he was asked to clear the table and the reasoning’s behind that made him shiver lightly in anticipation for whatever it was that Bruce had planned.

He was about to turn and face the man again, now that the table was clear. Whether it was in search of an approving look or another kiss, he wasn’t sure but the touch of Bruce’s hand on his back stopped him. At first just trailing fingers over the prim and proper shirt he still had on from his school uniform. But it dragged up and then back down, around to the front of his hips and Dick gave a shaky sigh when he felt Bruce press up against him. Mouth trailing down with kisses pressed to his hair and down till Bruce’s lips were hovering over his ear while large hands untucked the boy’s shirt slowly. Reaching under and trailing circles across bare skin that made Dick shiver, biting his lip and closing his eyes as he leaned back into him. Strong and steady, a devouring touch but also safe and warm and _right_. He could stay like this forever with Bruce. Live the rest of his life happily surrounded by the man.

And when teeth grazed over the lobe of his ear, one hand smoothing over the stretch of his stomach while the other flicked open the button of his school slacks, Dick couldn’t help the small whine that slipped from his lips. The reverberating chuckle Bruce gave rocked through his body from this position pressed so close. And fingers trailed over the stretched fabric over Dick’s cock teasingly before moving away. Pushing Dick towards the table, spinning him around to face Bruce instead. He wondered what the man saw there, written on his face and trailed down his form. If the rapt way Bruce’s eyes took him in and the forming smirk were anything to go by at least, he liked what he saw.

And Bruce was stepping a bit closer again, not nearly as close as they were before and not nearly enough for how worked up Dick still felt. But he put a gentle hand on Dick’s chin, tilting it up and capturing the boy’s lips slow and sweet. It was all Dick could do to not whine into it. His breathing ragged as Bruce’s other hand slipped under the back of his slacks, cupping his ass and squeezing before he broke the kiss off again. Smiling when Dick tried to follow those lips, the boy gasping at another, harder squeeze and mouth open in a half pant.

He knew Bruce was teasing him, was enjoying the way he could make Dick fall apart with the gentlest of touches and promises to come. But even knowing that he couldn’t stop his body and mind from reacting. From loving every moment of it while simultaneously cursing and needing _more_. “Take off those pants, you don’t need them anymore.” And Dick was quick to listen, grateful for something else to focus on again as he pushed them down his thighs. Cursing quietly when they caught around shoes he forgot he was wearing and Bruce almost laughed again. Not malicious, but warm and approving, happy as he stilled Dick’s hands. Bending a bit and placing a kiss to the teen’s jaw as he lifted him to sit on the edge of the table. Moving Dick’s hands to rest at either side of him and pushing them into the deep wood pointedly. Not needing to speak the command. _Keep them there._

Another shaky moan when Bruce’s hands ran down his thighs, thumbs coming dangerously close to just where Dick needed to be touched. But they kept moving down, then over the bunched up fabric of Dick’s pants and finally coming to slide off his shoes on by one. Placing kisses on every few inches of newly exposed skin as he pulled the slacks off entirely. Air cool against the teen's bare legs.

And when the man’s eyes met his, he swore under his breath and pushed his hands down harder against the table. Shaking with the effort to keep still as Bruce’s lips trailed back up, to the inside of his thighs with Dick’s legs resting over broad shoulders. Bruce licked and kissed, sucked at the sensitive skin there. Pulling it in his mouth only to release it and move on. He had Dick's skin tingling and stinging with the sensations as he licked and nuzzled his way up to Dick’s briefs. As he brought a hand up to cup at the boy's erection and squeeze. Dick couldn’t think enough to be embarrassed of the loud moan and his head falling back. 

“ _So pretty for me._ ” All he could do was nod and groan in response as Bruce’s thumb stroked the underside of his cock through the dark green fabric holding it still. The other of his hands hooking under and pushing Dick’s right thigh up further. Getting a better angle as Bruce lapped at skin again, teeth sinking in for a bite that made him yelp and moan. The teens hands moving on their own to grab at Bruce’s hair and the man growled in response, biting down and squeezing harder. 

The desperate noises slipping from Dick’s mouth echoed throughout the room as Bruce sucked at the sensitive flesh harshly before letting go. Dick’s thighs were shaking with his breath and he whined when the man’s tongue ran over the mark he'd left. Bruce giving a satisfied hum at the swollen, saliva coated skin as he moved back. Slipping away from Dick’s hands and standing to give him a stern look. The acrobat’s chest heaving he fell back a bit, catching himself on arms that threatened to give out.

“I never said you could move your hands again, Dick.” And he was still just standing there staring at him and even as the man’s voice came out deeper than usual, the teen worried that Bruce was going to stop now. Was going to leave him like this because he failed to listen to such a simple and easy task.

“I’m sorry, _please_ I didn’t mean to, I shouldn’t of, _Bruce._ ” Bruce stepped closer again, resting between the teen’s legs. Running a hand through hair that had fallen in Dick’s face before pressing a kiss to his forehead. " _I didn't mean to-_ "

“Shh, it’s alright. You'll do better next time.” And Dick nodded again, pushing his head up to try and capture Bruce in another kiss as the man’s hands started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Sliding the fabric away and only letting the boy kiss him for a moment before Bruce’s lips moved down to his chest. Leaving Dick to gasp and barely bite back moans as he kissed again at heated skin. Settling on a pink bud and circling it with his tongue before sucking and pulling the rest of Dick’s shirt down and off his shoulders. Throwing it to the side and out of the way as Dick was overly aware of the way his entire body hummed. Of being in nothing but green briefs that strained with his erection. No doubt a visible moist spot near the tip and Bruce’s eyes took all of him in again hungrily.

“Look at you, so strong and beautiful.” Bruce’s hand came back to the hem of his briefs, fingers dipping under teasingly. Drawing out little patterns as Dick tried and failed to keep some semblance of composure. “So _needy_ and coiled tight.” Suddenly the man’s face was next to his again, lips trailing across Dick’s jaw as he spoke. “You still taste like me. Sucking down all my cum like that..you’ll spoil your dinner.” And he couldn't help but laugh into the moan as Bruce’s fingers found the tip of his cock. Fighting to get his voice back. 

“You just going to tease me all day, _old man_? Or are we finally going to get to the good stuff?” And his voice was still breathy but wicked and taunting enough to make Bruce growl again. Yanking his briefs down harshly and gripping Dick’s member firm and quick enough that the boy called out with. Gathered voice quickly decaying into moans as Bruce stroked him steadily.

“Is _this_ what you wanted?” he nodded and gasped but that must not of been enough because Bruce growled again. Voice deep and rocking and belonging more to capes and cowls and the night than it did to Bruce. “ _Use your big-boy words with me, punk. Is this what you wanted?_ ”

Dick cried out again as Bruce picked up the pace, arms gripping onto the man’s back for purchase as he panted and moaned, broken and desperate. “Y-yes. _Dear god_ yes. _Fuck_ , please Bruce. _Please please god don’t stop._ ”

“Or did you want me to bend you over this table? Fuck you nice and good. Fill you up just the way you like.” Dick shuttered at those words, hands fisting tighter in the man’s shirt as he thrust his hips up.

“Anything you want, just _please_ don’t sto-” but his words were cut off by Bruce. Tongue licking into his mouth and swallowing down desperate moans. Biting almost gently at the teen's lips when he pulled away again.

“You wouldn’t last that long. _Would you?_ ” And _oh god_ Bruce was right. He could hardly believe he lasted this long as Bruce kept stroking him heavily. Free hand coming back to tangle itself in Dick’s hair, pulling his head back and baring the teen’s throat as he wailed and pushed his hips up harder into Bruce’s hand. “Come on then, Dick. _Cum for me,_ you know you want to.” The Bat's husky voice in his ear pushing him over the edge. Dick’s body obeying the man’s words like they both knew it would as he came with a cry, spilling out over Bruce’s hand and along his bare chest. Heaving and shaking as the man stroked him through it and if it weren’t for Bruce’s arm now holding him up and against him, Dick would’ve fallen back. Instead he was cradled against Bruce as the last hums of orgasm worked through his body in waves.

When he finally settled, body heavy and exhausted against the man, Dick couldn’t help the small happy, contented laugh. One of his hands grabbing at the man’s neck and pulling him down into another messy kiss. Slow and beautiful. Idly he wondered if Bruce could still taste himself on Dick’s tongue. And his guardian brushed hair out of Dick’s face again and hummed into the kiss. Only pulling apart when there was a knock at the door. Alfred’s voice carrying through the wood as a moment of panic worked through Dick, unsure if they ever locked the doors or not.

“Dinner will be ready for you in 10. Please don’t make me have to drag the two of you down there, sir.”

“That won’t be necessary, Alfred. Thank you, we’ll be there.” They listened to Alfred's _hurmph_ from behind the door and footsteps carrying the butler back way. Still frozen in their positions and when it was clear that Alfred had left, they both broke into a small fit of giggles. Bruce cupping Dick’s face and kissing him deeply again. Pulling the boy into his arms then back to his feet on the ground before parting again.

“You should probably clean up and redress before dinner.” Bruce was straightening his own clothes again with a smirk. A sparkle in is tone “I suppose the studying really will have to wait until later.”

And Dick laughed again as Bruce handed him pieces of clothing. Gathering them into his arms and rolling on tip toes to place a last kiss on Bruce’s cheek before hoping off to a washroom with a new buzz of energy and endorphins. This had possibly been his most enjoyable study session yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up writing a second part to this if the mood hits/theres an interest.


End file.
